


Laughter in His Ears

by unsettled



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant laughs easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter in His Ears

Tarrant laughs easily; he always has. He's always had an uneasy habit of laughing at things that not everyone finds humor in. Which can lead to some … heated accusations from those who want to know _why_ he's laughing. Not that he can explain, either to them or even to himself, and his inability to do anything but collapse into even louder laughter leads to rather pointed words. Words that tend to trail off in the face of his laughter, because it's difficult to have an argument with someone who doesn't think you're real half the time.

Tarrant laughs easily, and it's a nice laugh, an infectious laugh, one that always brings something approaching a smile tugging at Ilosovic's mouth. Not that Ilosovic actually smiles, mind you, but sometimes it's a very close thing, and he can't think of a single other person who continues to amuse him as consistently as Tarrant – and not because of the _stupidity_ of what he's doing. It's all in the slanting, sly looks Tarrant gives him under the brim of his hat, right before he laughs himself breathless, laughs himself beautiful. Laughs until Ilosovic silences him, one way or another.

Tarrant laughs easily, and he likes to laugh, and he has always liked to make people laugh. Or rather, he always did. Ilosovic's not always sure that Tarrant is entirely aware of things now – if Tarrant is aware that people aren't laughing because of him, but _because_ of him. As in, directed at him. Maybe it doesn't make sense anywhere but in Ilosovic's head, but he thinks there's an important difference, and he doesn't always know whether to be glad or worried that Tarrant doesn't seem to mind. Or even notice, and every time Ilosovic sees a pale raised hand covering some dark lipped smirk, laughter glinting in eyes that aren't meant for it the way Tarrant's are, he has to bite his tongue and clench his hands before he pulls Tarrant away, still babbling on brightly. That they would laugh at him, at the way he is, at what he's become like they've no memory of just how formidable Tarrant can be, of what exactly this Hatter had been … It's vicious, the way they hunger for amusement by means of such casual cruelty.

Tarrant laughs easily, and lately, giggle easily as well, and this worries Ilosovic. Giggles aren't … aren't something he's accustomed to hearing from Tarrant. When Tarrant giggles, it's always with an edge to it, like he's one short step away from something that isn't funny at all, and two steps away from completely out of control. Ilosovic has learned to listen for his giggling, has learned to tell when it turns slightly frantic; has learned when to step up and hold Tarrant tight against whatever it is that's trying to find its way out, trying to claw its way up through orange tinted eyes and too wide grins.

He thinks Tarrant has become grateful that Ilosovic knows what to watch for now, but his eyes always slide away from Ilosovic when he settles. He always apologizes when he can speak again, refusing to look up, trying to pretend he was fine. Ilosovic wishes he wouldn't. Sometimes, he won't let Tarrant go once he's calmed, ignores Tarrant's muttered "I'm fine, I'm fine," and kisses him silent, the way he used to quiet his laughter, only Tarrant isn't laughing now.

Tarrant laughs easily, and Ilosovic wishes that sound hadn't become one that makes him swallow hard and blink away something suspiciously like tears.


End file.
